The Lost Chthonian
by Azail Bloodray
Summary: Azail is just an ordinary kid who was asked to move in by her sister to her new apartment in New Orleans. Little did she know that this would change her life forever. Sorry I have forgotten to edit the title to "Lost" instead of "Last". The Title of this story is "THE LOST CHTHONIAN"
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Chthonian

A Dark Hunter fanfiction. This work will contain my OC's and the characters based on the universe of the author-goddess Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Chapter 1.

"Great. Just great." Azzy grumbled kicking gravel in the street with her blue Doc Martens. "I am so...lost." Right there and then her stomach grumbled too. "Not to mention hungry."

It was almost dark and she had been walking for hours since she got there trying to locate her sister's studio. Athry, her sister who works as a professional photographer had asked her to come live with her in her new apartment/studio in New Orleans.

The only map she had with her was in her cell phone which at present was dead. She forgot to write down the address but she knew she can take a walk to the place from Jackson square and the worst part is she doesn't memorize her sister's number.

If only she didn't refuse her sister's offer to pick her up on the airport, this predicament wouldn't have happened. It was because she's busy with work and she didn't want to be treated like a child who couldn't find her way.

She sighed helpless as she sat down an alleyway. She rummaged through her leather bag pack and removed the last bar of Twix from the inside. It wasn't much but she was hoping it would be enough to appease her protesting stomach.

"I should look for something decent to eat…" She trailed of as she started to peel off the candy bar.

The last of the afternoon sun's rays painted the sky with a purple hue. Night has fallen and the street lamps had started to illuminate the streets.

Finishing off the last bit of her candy, Az stopped and looked up to where her feet had taken her. She had entered an alley and the sign above her was in blue. It read: Ethel Kidd Realty.

She continued to walk down the alley, counting her steps as she did. She had this habit of looking down her feet whenever she walked. Her sister had reprimanded her from doing it since she almost always gets into an accident whenever she did.

"I should look for a nice restaurant, charge my phone, get some dinner and call Athry. She probably is worried sick right now." She said, thinking out loud.

"I know a great place not far from here…"

Azzy heard the voice before she bumped into something solid. Looking up, what she saw must have been the most attractive young man she had ever laid eyes on. He was blond, extremely tall and handsome like nobody's business. He had gold loop earing on his right ear.

He smiled at her but instead of smiling back she felt a chill down her spine.

_"Stranger danger!" _Her head screamed.

"Well hello there little mouse." The young man said. The guys behind him snickered. It was just then that Azail noticed that he wasn't alone. Two more guys with the same features who looked like they could model for her sister was behind him.

"How appropriate." One said, chuckling. She had on a short sleeved grey hoodie with mouse ears on the head.

"You're quite a catch." The first guy said, licking his lips.

"I've never seen anyone with that much soul in here in a while." The other one agreed.

"This little one will be enough to feed the three of us for a long time." The last one said, eyeing Azail with interest.

_"These guys are nuts." _She thought. _"Extremely handsome, but nuts." _She didn't know exactly what they were talking about but she was sure it wasn't something nice.

"Looks like I took the wrong way…" She mumbled, turning back where she had come from.

It a sudden move, the guy with the gold earring was blocking her way. "Going somewhere?"

"Anywhere but here…" She said awkwardly. "I don't want to get into trouble mister. If you want my money, I don't have much with me so sorry. You guys don't look much like robbers anyway. There must be a reason why you're resorting to this but if you guys are broke or something I can recommend you to my sister's modelling agency. And boy are you guys gonna sell. I don't have her number right now or her card but you can look for Bloodray's Inc. She has a branch here somewhere. I'm sure she'll get you guys nice jobs."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at the little boy's speech. It was the first time in all his encounters with Daimons that anyone has tried to recruit them for a job, a modelling job no less. If he didn't know better, he would say the Daimons themselves were as baffled as he was.

He had eyed the group of Daimons earlier as they stalked into their usual spot. It was a bit too early for them to go out but since times has changed their feeding times had changed too.

"Please let me through." Nick heard the boy say out loud.

"No. We'll lose our dinner if we did."

Nick grimaced. These damned ink blots and their cheesy lines.

"I told you, I don't have any money." The boy insisted, stepping forward.

"It isn't your cash they're after, little one." Nick said, stepping out from the shadows. The Daimons visibly tensed but none of them made a move to leave.

"This one is ours Dark Hunter." One said.

"Like that means anything." Nick retorted, walking towards them.

Azail stared at the man that suddenly appeared. He was handsome too but his appeal wasn't anything like the three blondies before him. He had an air that she couldn't quite place and a gait that was what her sister would have described as incredibly sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You don't scare us Dark-hunter." One of the Daimons snarled.

Nick scoffed. "Enough of the chitchat, let's get this over with its getting pretty boring."

The Daimons attacked in unison. Nick merely sneered at them as they advanced. Remembering he was in the presence of a human, he yelled.

"Find somewhere you can hide and close your eyes. I'll get back at you in a second."

Azail did as she was told. She ducked beside the dumpster and closed her eyes. She never did like violence and she regretted having to throw the blond guy over her shoulders a while ago. She only did so because she didn't like to be touched by strangers other than her sister or her friends.

Nick made short work of the Daimons and in just about a minute they had all exploded into the air. He walked back to the kid hiding beside the dumpster.

"You okay there, kid?" Nick asked the kid ground on the ground. The boy was crouched low holding his hoodie to his head.

"Is it over?" He heard him say.

"Yeah." Nick replied. The boy looked up; staring at him with deep set almond shaped brown eyes. Nick surveyed the kid. He could be anywhere between 12-15 years old. The kid was short too and had a nice even tan colored skin.

"Where are the blondies?" The boy asked looking around him.

"They scattered." Nick replied grinning at his own joke.

He stared at the kid for a full minute, surveying him again. There was something odd about the kid but he couldn't quite place.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked as the kid stood up. "Are you a tourist?" The boy shook his head.

"I'm looking for my sister's condo. I arrived today from New York. I wandered aimlessly and now I got lost."

"Do you have your sister's address?"

Azail shook his head again. "The map is in my phone and I can't call her or text her because my phone's dead." She explained.

Nick tsked. "You're in luck kiddo. I know this place like the back of my hand. I'll take you to your sister's condo if you'd like." He offered. The kid smiled brightly for a bit and then was suddenly replaced with a wary stare.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers…"

Nick offered his hand. "Nick Gautier. You don't have to be scared. I won't harm you."

He must be out of his mind for offering to be a tour guide for a kid he just met. Normally when he rescues a mortal from an attack he would just stalk them up until he is sure that they're safe or most of them would try to run away from the Daimons but not this kid. There was something about the kid that he wanted to protect him. It must be because was once a kid himself and he knew that the kid's sister must be worried sick, that he can totally relate to. He thought bitterly, remembering how his mother would talk his ears off every time he was out with his Bubba and Mark.

The boy just stared blankly at his outstretched hand.

"How am I supposed to know you're not a psychopath?" Azail replied. She looked intently at Nick a once over. _Shady. Sexy and handsome but shady. Very shady. _She thought surveying Nick's appearance.

"You don't." Nick replied firmly. "But I swear I would not harm a single hair in your head and I will see that you're safely back to your sister."

Azail didn't know why he agreed to go with Nick but he believed in his sincere words. "Alright. My name's Azail," she said taking Nick's still outstretched hand. "I need some dinner too. I've been walking for hours." She admitted.

"I know a good place."

* * *

Athry paced back and forth the living room of her spacious living room. It's been 3 hours since she received a text or a call from her sister. Azail said she was heading to her condo but it's already dark outside and there's no trace of her anywhere. Fearing the worst she dialled her sister's number again like what she had been doing for the past 3 hours.

_When there's trouble you know who to call… _Azail's phone rang from the pocket of her shorts.

"Nice ringtone." The blond woman from behind the counter whom she could remember as Aimee smiled. Azail smiled in return and said her thanks.

She was sitting in the bar eating her third basket of honey-cured chicken wings when her ringtone reminded her that she was supposed to call her sister thirty minutes ago.

"Oh gods of Olympus." She muttered under her breath not noticing that most of the occupants of the bar stared at her for a full 30 seconds, including Nick. She took another off her chicken wing, fumbled for her phone and answered it before the third line of the song.

"I'm sorry," were the first words that came out of her mouth as soon as she took the call. She was sure it was Athry as she had assigned that song as an incoming call ring tone for her sister's calls. The moment she finished her sentence Athry screamed full force from the other line that she had to take the phone a foot away from her ears.

"Where are you? Are you okay? You haven't returned any of my calls or my texts. Have you eaten dinner? You are so dead you brat. You better tell me where you are so I can pick you up. Are you safe?"

A tic worked on Nick's jaw as he remembered the past when his mother gave him the same scolding over the phone. He could see himself in the shoes of the boy. It wasn't his fault but he was being scolded for it. He could hear the person in the other line and he could sense her worry over the kid.

"I'm sorry Athry. I'm alright. I'm eating dinner at this bar near Ursulines. I am safe. The food's great here. It's called Sanctuary." Azail replied.

Athry's blood went cold when she heard the name of the place. It was the last place Azail should be. "I'll be there in 5 minutes." She said then hung up. She grabbed her keys and bolted out of the door as fast as she can.

"Was that your sister?" Nick asked.

Azail nodded. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," she apologized. "She's pretty nice most days. She just transforms into the She-Hulk if she doesn't hear anything from me every other hour."

Nick raised a brow. Talk about being over protective. "Don't sweat it." He replied. "We all go through that. I'm sure your sister's just relieved that you're safe." The boy silently nodded going back to the basket of chicken.

* * *

**To be continued...I will update whenever I can. I don't have much work right now so expect more chapters in the coming days. I hope you like this. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

True to her words, Athry arrived in Sanctuary five minutes later. Dev, one of the quads escorted her in.

"Azzy!" She called seeing the brat sitting in the bar like a patron.

Azail jumped from the stool as soon as she heard her name being called. She turned and saw her sister walking towards her. She ran to towards her with her arms open ready for an embrace only to be disappointed when she met a karate chop dead on the center of her forehead. Grimacing, she immediately covered her swollen forehead with her palm.

"Oooow."

"You deserve that." Athry retorted giving her a second blow. Clearly the first one wasn't sufficient for her. "I was worried sick! This is the reason why I insisted to pick you up at the airport but you wanted to go gallivanting and refused."

Nick stared at the older sister towering above the kid. She was a tall woman at about 6'3" in height with long hair that curled at the ends. She had the same perfect tan and almond shaped eyes like her younger sibling.

Athry dropped down her knees and suddenly hugged Azail which surprised all of the people who witnessed her tirade. "Please don't ever do that again," she said, holding her sister close.

It was the first time in all of their years together that she didn't know where her sister was. It was the longest 3 hours of her life.

"I won't do it again. I promise." Az said quietly.

"You better or I'll tan your hide." She said smiling. She looked up at the man who was sitting next to her sister in the bar. Azail followed her gaze and introduced them.

"This is Nick, he was the one who helped me when I got lost."

"I'm Athry. Thank you for taking care of Az," she said offering a hand.

"Don't mention it," he replied, taking her hand.

The moment their palms meet, Nick felt some sort of surge from the woman. It was faint but he knew he felt it but he couldn't be sure if what he felt was right as it was gone as soon as he had noticed.

He stared at the older woman curiously. The woman stared back at him with the same intensity. He knew he was studying his face and he expected her to cringe with she saw the mark of Artemis on his check. He wasn't disappointed. His mark did gather a reaction from her but it was of panic and not of disgust. She turned his gaze from him and quiclly grabbed Azail.

"We'll be going now. Thanks again." Athry said as she practically dragged Azail to the door.

The kid started waiving goodbyes frantically and grinning at everyone.

"Thanks again. I'll come back to eat here again. I love your food."

"_No she won't." _Athry protested silently.

"You're welcome anytime kiddo." Aimee waived back.

The ride back to the condo was mostly silent except for the momentary beeping noises from Azail's handheld game. Athry surveyed her sister from the rear view mirror of her Subaru XV Crosstrek. She didn't seem to be harmed in any way but she was certain Az was in some sort of trouble just earlier.

"So how did you meet Nick?"

"Oh he saved me from this bunch of blond guys." Az answered without looking up.

Athry raised a brow.

"Were they hitting on you?" She chuckled. That couldn't be true since her sister most likely resembles a boy and a ragamuffin none the less.

Az shrugged. "I'm not sure. They were saying something like going out to dinner but I had a sinking feeling about them so I tried to leave. They wouldn't let me and then Nick suddenly appeared like Batman. He's kinda like Batman minus the super hero outfit. Shady but cool."

Athry had a sinking feeling too but not about the possibility of Nick being Batman.

"Did you say a bunch of blonde guys tried to hit on you?"

"Yeah," Az nodded. "They were totally hot too. Like those underwear models you shoot with, maybe even hotter."

The sinking feeling increased and Athry was almost afraid to ask the second question.

"Did you notice anything weird about them?"

Azail paused her game and looked up. "Weird like what?" She asked.

"I dunno, like maybe fangs or horns." She chuckled nervously afraid that her sister might say yes.

Azail pouted at the strange question. "If they had I would have noticed. It's really hard to miss if someone you're talking had a pair of horns protruding in their forehead. That would have freaked me out a lot."

Athry sighed audibly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Well it wasn't really that odd an encounter, except the guys called Nick a dark something. Dark Vader, no that was not it. What was that word, right! A Dark-Hunter."

"They called him what?!" Athry suddenly jerked to look at her sister.

There was a screeching sound and the car they were in nearly got in an accident as Athry suddenly served to the wrong lane.

"Eyes on the road woman!" Azail scream from the backseat. "I don't wanna die in this tender age!"

"Sorry." Athry apologized as she composed herself.

"What did you say again?" She asked, hoping she just heard her sister wrong."

"I said, the guys called Nick a Dark-Hunter. Sounds like a mob name to me. Nick was kinda shady too but he's quite nice-"

Athry didn't hear what else her sister had said as her thoughts flew off somewhere else. She knew what Nick was the moment she saw the mark on his face but for her sister to know of what he is called is bad news. She had raised Az to be like everyone else. Like a normal kid and right now is not the best time to have her exposed to the world she left behind—they left behind. Not now, not ever.

They got back to the condo safely. Azail found her room I no time and started unpacking her stuff. Athry was left in the living room listening to her sister ramble all the way from her room. It was a spacious condo and it was sort of too big for the two of them but she liked space and she had a lot of stuff for work so it was just perfect.

"Can I get a cat this time, Athry?" She heard Azail say from her room. It was quite enough that they could talk to each other even they were apart in the unit. "You never let me have any pets. We've been moving for ages but I never get to have a pet. This place allows pets right?"

"No." Athry retorted.

Azail got out to room and stood by her doorway. Her room was parallel to the living room so she could see her sister sitting on the couch sipping tea.

"What?!" She said incredulously. "I thought we agreed to get a condo that allows pets."

"We didn't."

"We did to! Before I left New York you said you're gonna let me keep a pet and you're staying in a building that allows pets."

"I don't remember that." Athry replied.

Azail growled in frustration. "There you go again. You're lying."

"No I'm not. Oh…I remember, that was in the previous condo before you came here. I moved here a couple of days ago."

Az stomped her feet in frustration. "You are so fickle! Fickle! Fickle! Fickle!" She growled again. "I shouldn't have moved here with you."

"Well who's gonna pay your bills in New York?"

"I was planning to look for a job."

"Who's gonna hire you?" Athry snickered.

"I have a degree in Literature and Linguistics!" Az retorted indignantly.

"You're 14 and besides you look like you're in grade school. Just because you skipped a few grades doesn't mean you can work in the adult world." Athry smiled.

"Whenever will you ever stop treating me like a kid, Athry?"

"Ten years from now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Maryland, 10 years ago_**

"It's New York this time huh?" Persephone chuckled as she glanced around the café, noting the patrons and the busy bodies just trying to get their dose of caffeine before going to work and the college students who had one too many cups. They were in a secluded corner not to conspicuous.

"It seems a nice place to finally settle down and raise Azail." Athry said replied as she took a cookie from the plate before them and handed it to the toddler that was sitting quietly with them. The baby took the cookie.

"Thank chu, Awthwee." The baby replied enthusiastically.

"That's what you said ten years ago in London, and then years before that in Rio, and before that, Kyoto and ten years before that in Sc-".

Before she could finish, Athry stuffed Persephone's mouth with a cookie.

"I know Seph. I just can't seem to let her grow out of it and it's such a convenience that I could just pick her up and carry her around." Athry said, half joking.

"That's not even funny." Mnimi seconded. "How long are you gonna keep her in that form? It's been several millenniums, you can't keep her a baby forever."

Athry replied stubbornly. "I can't risk them finding her."

"We know that but Athry, keeping her in this form for more than a couple of thousand years is kinda over the top don't you think?" Mnimi retorted.

"That's why I've decided to raise her there. This place is crawling with mortals and no one will even bat an eye at her. She'll grow up just like any other normal kid."

"You do realize that's what you said to us a few decades ago." Persephone said, raising a brow.

"This time, it's totally different." Athry assured.

"So you're planning to send her to school then?"

"Of course not. That's too dangerous."

Mnimi sighed in defeat. "Then what's the point?"

"I'll have her home schooled like everyone else." Athry replied confidently. "She's a smart kid and a fast learner too."

Mnimi pouted. "Who's gonna teach her anything when you're out working as your 'normal' self and 'earning' for a living."

"Well I guess, I can ask one of you guys to look after her while I'm at work." Athry smiled sheepishly.

Both Persephone and Mnimi gave her a droll stare.

"Are you serious?" They chorused.

"Come on you guys, you're the only persons in the universe I'd trust to take care of her." Athry pouted, looking like a wounded pup at her friends. This strategy always worked.

"Alright…but I have to warn you, I can babysit her but I'll have to bring her to wherever my mom or my Snuggle Bunny is. Got that?" Persephone conceded.

Athry turned to Mnimi with pleading eyes.

"Fine! I'll have the girls take turn in watching her. They don't have anything much to do anyways."

Athry smiled broadly and gave Mnimi a tight squeeze. "You guys are the best friends anyone can ask for."

**_Present, New Orleans_**

"Rain rain go away, come again another day, little Azzy little Azzy wants to play~." Azail sang over and over again as she skipped behind Athry. They were heading towards Athry's studio.

Athry chuckled as she heard her sister singing. Since she was small Azail would sing the song when they would go out and to prevent it from raining, Azail would sing the song. She was amused by it, after all she loved the rain and if it wouldn't make Azzy cry, she would want it to rain every time.

"Hey squirt hurry up. I have to set up the studio in an hour." She said turning to Azail.

"Stop calling me that." Azail pouted as she stopped skipping. "You know how much I hate that word."

Athry would call her a midget or anything synonymous to the word whenever she can and she hates it when she does. She envied her sister's height and awaits the time when she gets taller.

"What word are you talking about squirt?" Athry asked grinning mischievously.

"I'm not coming with you in the studio. I'm going out to explore. . I'm gonna check out the house of the rising sun." She then started an invisible guitar solo and then broke into song.

"There is a house in New Orleans, they call the rising sun…" Azail sang in a loud voice, loud enough that even the people from across the street stopped and stared with amusement.

Athry couldn't do anything but hide her face with her hands. The brat had used her secret weapon, the 'embarrass-my-sister-in-public-so-i-can-go-play' tactic.

Shaking her head in embarrassment, Athry stepped forward to put a hand over her sister's mouth. "Okay, okay you can go. Just stop singing!" She hissed.

Azail stopped. She removed her sister's hand over her mouth and gave her a shining beam.

"You evil little imp." Athry said pinching her sister's cheek. "Call me okay? I want to know where you are at all times."

"I will," Azail replied, nodding enthusiastically.

"Do you have enough money with you?"

"I do. I'll be fine. You worry too much."

Athry smiled. "No, I worry just enough." She ruffled her sister's hair.

Azail gave her a hug, burying her face on her sister's stomach. "I love you Athry." She declared as she looked up.

"I love you too kiddo." Athry smiled in reply, kissing her forehead. "Now go play."

* * *

I'd be happy to hear comments and reviews. I would appreciate getting a feedback from my readers. It motivates me to write. Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any questions, don't be shy to ask! I don't bite...much


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hello Dev! I'm back."

Looking up from where he stood, Dev saw the kid he met yesterday approaching the door with a skip. The youngster was waiving frantically at him.

He had only met Az last night but there was an air to the kid that made him feel like he had known Az for a long time. Unlike the mortals he often greeted coming in to Sanctuary, the child wasn't intimated by his size or cool demeanor. Az has greeted him like he was an old friend when Nick brought the kid in the other night.

"Hey kiddo." He greeted back as the kid stopped in front of him.

"Are you guys open yet?"

Dev shook his head. "I'm afraid not." At his reply, the kid's shoulder's slumped.

"I was afraid of that. Well… I guess I'll go find snacks somewhere else." Az turned to leave. "I'll see you later then."

At the sight of her leaving, Dev called her back. "You're in luck, we'll be open in a few minutes, you can come in if you like." It was a lie, they won't be open until the next few hours but seeing the kid disappointed tugged at him and he didn't know why.

Hearing that, Azail perked up. "Really? That'd be awesome! Thanks Dev!"

"Anytime kiddo."

The two high fived and Dev opened the door for Az.

"I'm sorry we're not open yet." Aimee said immediately as she heard the door open. She was wiping the counter and didn't see who was coming in.

"It's okay, Aim. It's just Az." Dev said from the door.

"Hi Aimee!"Az greeted as she walked to the counter.

"Hey kiddo. You came back." Aimee greeted back.

"Yeah."Az replied surveying the bar.

There weren't many people inside except for a few waiters cleaning the tables and a guy behind the counter with Aimee. He was wearing an apron and was wiping glasses. A girl who looked like a dressed up doll was seated on the barstool eating ice cream.

"The Simi wants another, Aimee-akra. This is good eats."

"Sure Simi, I'll get you another serving." Aimee then turned to her. "Take a seat sweetie. What can I get you?"

Az took a seat beside the girl Aimee called Simi. "I'd like what she's having." Az replied pointing a thumb at the girl.

Simi turned to her. "You likes ice cream too?"

Az nodded. "Yes, very much."

Simi squinted her eyes at her. "What about BBQ?"

"Sure."

Simi nodded. "You likes what the Simi likes. You seems to be quality people. Only quality people likes things the Simi likes." Then she smiled. "You gots a name? Oh pooh, of course you gots a name. Every quality people has one. Silly Simi."

Az giggled. The girl was a little weird and spoke in a sing songy manner but it was endearing and she was very pretty.

"My name is Azail. I'm new here. I just moved from New York." She introduced offering her hand.

Simi looked her hand. With a puzzled expression she took it. "What's the Simi gots to do with your hand?"

Az shrugged. "You shake it? People do when they meet each other."

Simi giggled. "You not people." She was laughing at her but she shook it anyway.

Azail thought it was a strange remark and she was about to ask Simi what she meant but Aimee came back with their ice cream.

"Here's your order." Aimee smiled, putting the sundae in front of her.

"Thanks Aimee." Az beamed in reply, attacking her ice cream almost immediately.

"I'm glad you came back kiddo."

"Me too."Az replied between spoonfuls. "I like this place. It reminds me of home, which is strange though."

"Strange how?"

"Like somehow, I belong here."

"I hope it's not gonna rain." Athry pouted as she heard their model grumble beside her.

They were out on Jackson Square to shoot for a commercial. The weather was pleasant enough with rain clouds occasionally hiding the sun.

"Don't worry it won't." Athry smiled knowingly.

"I do hope so. I don't like rain." The model replied, walking away.

Athry glared at him. She wondered why it seems everybody hates the rain so much. Did they not know it what makes life, water from the heavens. It's a blessing.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she was not aware she was walking towards the square and bumped into a couple with their bouncing babies. She almost toppled over.

"I'm so sorry." She said, looking up. Her face froze as she recognized the husband.

"Apostolos?!"

"Fancy meeting you here, Anitun-tabu. I'm called Ash now." Ash grinned.

It has been ages since he had seen the Lemurian, millenniums even. She was one of the oldest beings he knew.

Athry regained from her shock. Arms akimbo, she smiled. "It'sAthry now, Anitun-tabu is such an odd name."

Ash chuckled.

"Let me introduce you to my wife." Ash wrapped a protective arm around Soteria's shoulder. "This is my wife, and my sons, Theron and Sebastos. Tory, this is Anitun-tabu or Athry now as she prefers to called."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Tory extended a hand. "I'm sorry I've got to ask you this, bust since you know my husband's name, I couldn't help but wonder. Human, deity, demon, mineral?"

Athry laughed. "Same of the above." She accepted the hand and shook it firmly." Doctor as in medicine?" She quickly added, avoiding Tory's question.

"No, actually I'm an archaeologist. I teach at the university."

"Nice."

"Your sons are adorable." Athry commented, cooing at the babies. She remembered the times when Az was that small and she could just carry her around wherever she went. It was most convenient.

"Thank you." Tory replied. "Anyway, we were heading out for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to but I still have work to do." She said raising her camera bag that was slung by her waist. "Some other time maybe."

" other time then." Tory said wistfully.

Rummaging from her bag, Athry took her business card and handed it Soteria. "Why don't you give me a call. I just actually moved here in New Orleans. If you have time, you guys can show me around."

Tory gladly accepted the card. "That would be great, right sweetie?" She said, nudging Ash.

"It would." Acheron agreed.

"See you then." Athry smiled at the couple.

"I'll give you a call." Tory waved as they walked away.

Athry stared at their backs and wondered if moving to New Orleans was a bad idea after all.

Azail was exhausted. She had a lot of fun though but it does not change the fact that she was tired. All day she was out touring the city with Simi, the girl she met earlier at Sanctuary. It was surprising that they hit off since she had never had any girl friends before.

Not that she was not surrounded by girls. She was actually surrounded by females her whole life. Not that you could consider your sister's friends as yours. They were more like older sisters and doting aunts to her rather really friends. Her whole family consisted mainly of females. Other that her Uncle Bunny that is.

Everyone has always been over protective of her. She couldn't go out without a chaperon. She had been home schooled and she wasn't allowed to go out when she was at the University, thus she didn't have any friends.

But after graduating from college, Athry seemed to give her some freedom. She was glad to have it too. At least she didn't have to study all the time.

It had been a fun day with Simi. After knowing that she was a newcomer, Simi insisted on taking her to a tour. They went to stores and gift shops. And boy, Simi sure did know how to shop. Simi also took her to restaurants and told her where she could have the best barbeque.

She was heading home after the busy day with Simi. She'd already called Athry to let her know.

"I'm glad we moved here." She muttered to herself as she skipped on the sidewalk to their condo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Katoteros

"You look pretty chipper today, Simi. Did something good happen?" Dangereuse commented as Simi entered the dining hall.

She was preparing the table for dinner, aided by Alexion and Bethany. The demon was all smiles as she skipped her way to the nearby sofas where Urian and Styxx were plating with Ari.

Simi dulied, smiling.

"That's great, Simi." Bethany commented. "So what's your new friend's name?"

"Azzy. I like that name, it sounds sparkly. Azzy human but Azzy is good quality people." Simi replied. "Of course, all of Simi's friends are good quality people. Simi won't have anything less."

"So where did you meet Azzy?" Danger her shopping bags on the floor headed back to the table.

"The Simi made a new friend today." Simi rep

"Today at Sanctuary."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Urian interjected from the sofa.

Simi went silent. She pouted and tilted her head in wonder. "The Simi can't tell. Maybe boy?Maybe girl? Oh pooh doesn't matter to the Simi."

"You might as well find out. Bossma- I mean uncle Ash won't be happy if you had a human boy friend again. Remember what happened last time."

Simi pouted. "The Simi don't remember what happened last time." Simi shrugged.

The last time she had a new human friend, he turned out to be the Malachai.

"Just be careful, okay Simi?"

"The Simi is always careful."

"Not always…" Styxx and Urian muttered in unison.

Bethany glared at both men. Both averted their gazes.

"It's strange though, you couldn't tell if your new friend is a boy or a girl" Danger mused.

Simi shook her head. "No."

"But are you sure your friend is human?" Alexion asked.

Simi nodded vigorously.

"Nothing strange about that person?"

Simi shook her head and then stopped abruptly. "Only one thing though."

Everybody fell silent. For a few moments, they just stood there staring at her with Galen's cooing in the background.

"What is it?" Bethany finally asked.

"Azzy smelled absolutely delicious. Like barbeque."

* * *

Athry froze at the doorway the moment she opened the door. It was faint, but she had smelled it. It faded just as she had caught the scent but there was no denying it, it was the scent of a demon.

"They found her."

Panic took over her in a flash and she rushed to her Azail's room, not bothering on turning the lights. A million thoughts swam inside her head on what she might see.

Relief washed over her as she saw her sister sleeping soundly on her bed, her head tumbling about in disarray.

She summoned her powers and scanned the room. When she found no malicious presence, she continued to scan the unit and then eventually the whole building and the whole block. Nothing was amiss. Everything seemed to be fine.

She sighed as she sank by her sister's bed. Azzy didn't even stir. Tenderly she brushed the strands of her off Azzy's forehead. The mark she had put there fourteen years ago chimed as she touched it.

Azail would turn fifteen again in a couple of months. She would have to renew the seal by then. It has been twenty years since her friends persuaded her to give Az a little freedom. She kept her a baby for five more years and then she let her grow, like any other normal child would.

They had thought she had kept Azail a child for too long. They probably were right. In her defence, it was to keep Az safe. She had to do it, even if it meant she remained a child for millenniums, after all it was how she had kept her hidden.

She had conceded but she had to repeat the cycle every fifteen years. She could only keep the seal now as long as that. Her powers seemed to have weakened over the past centuries.

She touched the small orb beneath her shirt. It served as a pendant on her necklace, but to her it was more than that. She knew it was the reason. After all, it would be a burden to carry a fragment of the Source with you for a couple of millennia on end, even for a Chthonian.

* * *

TBC~

Casshern speaks: Tada~ 2 chapters in one day! Wohoo I'm on a roll. Thank you everyone for reading my fanfic and to those who has been following and commenting you have my thanks as well. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and please continue reading. I'd love to hear from you guys so please leave a comment whenever you can. I'll do my best to write the next chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Athry, you've been jumpy lately."

Athry looked up from the camera at her assistant.

"Am I?" She smiled weakly.

"Just a bit." Joe commented, putting the lunch she bought on Athry's table. "You seem to be distracted too. Anything I can do to help?"

Athry shook her head. "It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's just a bit of stress. I'll be fine."

Joe shrugged. "If you say so. Don't skip lunch okay? I brought your favorite."

"Thanks Joe."

"Call me if you need anything." Joe said, leaving Athry to herself.

It's been over a week since she had smelled the demon in Azail's room and over a week since she had decent sleep. She had been vigilant ever since. Since that night she had brought Az to work to keep an eye on her and the kid hasn't been too happy about being stranded with her at work. She glanced to her left were Az is slouched over the couch, sulking next to the models, playing her video games silently.

The brat wanted to go out and play with her friends. As much as she wanted to give Az her liberty, she could not, not without putting her life in danger. Right now, the seal on her hasn't lost its power but since it's almost the 15th year of its effectiveness its getting weaker. It always does around this time.

All those years of hiding has finally taken their toll. She knew this would happen. She might not be as strong as she was before but she would still use the last of her powers to keep Az hidden.

Azail snickered as she went passed the guard on the building where Athry worked. She never really thought of sneaking out but she did not have a choice since Athry has been very strict. She had not snuck out before. Well, there's always room for a first time. She never needed to before anyway. True everyone was keeping watch what she is doing all the time but it wasn't as strict as now.

Athry has been driving her nuts with all the "stay here", "where are you going", "make sure someone's with you" questions every now and then. She's not even allowed to go to the bathroom alone anymore. Athry's been acting really strange lately. She suddenly wanted to bring her to work and "help out" a bit. It didn't make sense since Athry had a gazillion assistants. She liked being at the studio with her but she's not a fan of getting being watched like an inmate.

It was normal that she kept tabs on her but recently things got stricter than usual. Which isn't typical of Athry.

"Azzy! Where you been at? The Simi was looking all over for you!" Simi squealed as she entered Sanctuary. Simi practically jumped off her seat and bounced her way to her.

"Hey Simi!" Azail smiled.

Simi wrapped her arms around Az and inhaled. "The Simi misses this smell. Hmmm~ Barbecue." She said, smacking her lips.

"What does that even mean?" Azail laughed.

Every non human staff who knew Simi turned and stared in alarm. Aimee who was the nearest, went out from behind the counter and subtly separated the two.

"Why don't we get you two something to eat?" Aimee said, guiding the two to a booth.

"Can we have barbeque, Aimee? Simi seems to be wanting some." Az asked as they took a seat.

"Oh goodies! The Simi can try the new barbecue sauce!" Simi chirped. She opened her coffin bag and took her bottle of barbeque sauce out.

Azail chuckled as Simi placed her sauce in front of the table. "Wow, I never knew anyone carrying their own barbecue sauce." She commented.

"Well, the Simi isn't like everyone else and besides you wouldn't know when the time good eats will come so the Simi is always prepared." Simi replied.

"Anything else you got in the bag?"

"Nothing much, just barbecue sauce and my plastics. Simi needs nothing else. Except Simi's akri because akri gives the Simi everything and of course, Simi's akra-Tory and baby Bas and baby Theron and akri-Styxx and akra-Beth and baby Ari and Xirena and Simi's Rik-rik and everyone else in Simi's family but you can't put them in the bag they won't fit so the Simi just bring barbecue sauce and plastic with her. More convenient." Simi rambled.

"Wow that's a lot of people in the family. I think I have as much too." Azail replied. "You have a point. "

Aimee went out of the kitchen and handed Fang the tray she was carrying. "Honey, keep an eye on them would you?" She said kissing her husband's cheek.

"Afraid Simi might eat her new friend?" Fang chuckled eyeing the two who were chatting animatedly.

"Hardly. I don't believe Simi could do such a thing."

"It's Simi after all, you'll never know." Fang jested.

"Stop that! Simi would know better!" She chastised hitting Fang's arm with a punch. "Ash and Tory raised her better than that."

Fang chuckled. "Alright, I'll keep an eye on them. Anyways, this seems to be the first time in ages that Simi's found herself a friend."

**Sulad, Realm of the Dead**

Sitan slammed the door as he entered his chambers. He had called for a meeting with his minions and the imbeciles have not given him a proper report.

"It's been millennia after millennia after millennia! The child is still missing!" Sitan screamed blasting one of demons into the wall.

The demons gathered around whimpered.

"But my lord, the child has been skilfully hidden."

Sitan screamed. How hard was it to find one child.

A demon interrupted. "My lord, may I say that the child would have grown by now -"

The demon's words were cut off as he slammed into the wall and splattered into several unrecognizable blotches.

"No, you may not." Sitan breathed. "Did you take me for a fool?!" He bellowed. "Anitun-tabu would not permit that child to age. If that child would grow to maturity, she will bring forth chaos into the world. Anitun-tabu certainly have sealed her body, I know she would."

He knew he was right. The goddess wouldn't want the prophecy fulfilled lest she wanted the world to end as it is. She might thought it was clever to hide the child an infant forever but Sitan knows that the goddess wouldn't have that much power if she did so for the past millenniums. Sooner or later she will weaken and he would gets his hands on that child and unleash chaos into the world.

**Katoteros**

Beth looked up as she saw Urian sauntered to the living room. Acheron and Styxx were on the floor, playing with their sons and Soteria was grading papers in nearby table.

"Going out?" Beth asked as Urain approached.

"Yes, m-mom." Urian replied shyly. It was just until recently that he had found out that Bethany and Styxx were his real birth parents. It was still kind of awkward for him to address them appropriately but Bethany had been persistent and had said that she had missed hearing her "Galen" calling her mother for eons, she would like to start compensating now.

"Where to?" Styxx followed.

"Out." Urian sighed. Beth and Styxx gave him a droll stare. Ever since they found out that he was there son, Beth and Styxx have been acting like he was an adolescent who couldn't behave. He doesn't blame them for acting that way. They were separated for several millenniums after all. But sometimes it was just annoying.

"I'm heading out. I swear I'm not gonna get into trouble. Besides, I'm gonna go look for Simi. That last bit about her new friend smelling like barbeque seemed suspicious to me so I might as well check it out."

At that, Ash and Soteria paused. They both stared at Urian, their eyebrows urging him to elaborate.

Urian raised both hands in defence. "Apparently, Simi met a new friend about a week ago. She couldn't tell whether it was a girl or a boy. She also said the kid smelled delicious. She'd never said anything like this about any human she made friends with before, has she?"

Tory diverted her towards her husband. Acheron shrugged.

"I didn't raise Simi to eat people. She has binges but she knows full well that she can't eat humans."

"I'll go check it out anyway. Just in case, so stay there." Urian graciously offered.

"That's sweet of your Urian, thanks. Say hi to Simi's friend for us, okay?"

Soteria said before Urian flashed himself out of the room.

**New Orleans**

The loud crash followed by a high pitched scream of frustration from the lounge of the studio momentarily halted the busybodies that were like a traffic of bees from their respective jobs. Everyone eyed the culprit with great interest.

Athry earned everyone's undivided attention as she tried to calm herself. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly and evenly. The little imp had probably been gone for an hour now and she was so busy she didn't notice.

"I'm going to fillet and flay that brat." Athry declared as she picked up the equipment she dropped. She was well aware that everyone in the room was staring at her. She stood up, gave the brightest smile she muster and turned.

"Carry on people, much to do. I'm gonna be alright. I'll be back in a minute." She left in a hurry afterwards.

Urian flashed just outside of Sanctuary. He walked to the front door and was immediately spotted by Dev.

"What brings you here, Urian?" Dev asked, raising a brow. The Daimon hasn't really been known for socialising and is famous for tending to be a lone wolf.

"Chores." Urian replied. "Just making sure the resident Charonte isn't causing any trouble."

Dev chuckled. He motioned his thumbs inside. "She's inside eating lunch with her new friend."

"Good." Urian nodded. "Just who I was looking for."

Dev raised a brow on the comment. "He's just a human, Urian and a little kid at that too."

Urian smirked in response. "And the last 'human' she made friends with?"

"You got a point. But this one's just so." Dev replied. "I would know."

"I would trust your instincts on this one bear, but as for Simi's appraisal this one seems to be in the 'not yet certain' category."

"Go check for yourself."

"That's what I came for." Urian replied, heading inside.

Sanctuary was packed by patrons for lunch. The usual biker people and the gruff looking rednecks, some casual people who looked like they were in the wrong place and the tourists with their excited chatter and necks full of cameras they point and click on just anything they lay their eyes on.

Simi wasn't hard to spot. Urian could hear her ringing voice as soon as he stepped inside the bar. She was sitting on the booth facing him, devouring a huge plate of barbecue. From his view, he could spot another head, a mop of messy raven just barely reaching the top of the booth.

"Wow Simi, you eat like a demon."

He heard him speak. Urian snickered as he approached. The kid has no idea.

He stopped beside their table. The two occupants of the booth looked up. Simi smiled at him and the other kid just stared.

"No wonder my sister decided to move here, this place is a hotspot for eye candy." Azail said before she could stop herself. The man who approached their booth had the same good looks with the blondies that he met a few weeks ago, except this guy had an air about him she couldn't place.

Urian raised a brow at the statement. Apparently, Simi's new friend shares her knack for saying unexpected things.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: Athry's Secret

"Did you want some barbeque too?" Simi said interrupting Urian's thoughts.

"I came to check on you."

"Why? The Simi's okay. Want some barbeque? Good eats." She said.

"I'm good. Just wanted to meet your new friend." Urian said, turning to Azail.

"Oh, sure. Azzy, this here is Urian…" Simi started, motioning Urian with her fork. "Urian this here is Azzy. Oooh the Simi likes to say your name, it sounds so sparkly. Urian's my akri's nephew because he the son of akri-Styxx and akri-Styxx is brother to my akri but they don't know he was baby Galen before not until akra-Appolymi said he was because she kept him away. But now he live with us and his mama and papa, akra-Bethany and akri-Styxx and with baby Ari."

Azail tried to process all the things that just came out of Simi's mouth. "And that makes you two…?" She asked, raising both eyebrows towards Urian.

"Cousins, we're cousins." Urian supplied.

"Oh...I see." Azail nodded. She remembered her manners and offered her hand. "You can call me Azail or Az."

"Urian." He said simply, accepting her hand.

The moment they touched, it was as if the world stood still and a fissure ran through both their bodies. The contact was brief as they both let go of each other's hand almost immediately.

"Whoa, static." Azail chuckled, rubbing her hands together. She laughed it off as she most of the time get that feeling whenever she touches anyone, even Athry. Her sister had described it as 'having too much electrons in the body'. Urian on the other hand stared at her for a full minute. He was sure something happened there when their skins touched.

"You're welcome to join us if you like." Azail offered graciously as she noticed Urian has been standing there watching her. Urian took the offer and sat quietly, eyes still fixed at her. She did a mental shrug and continued on eating her meal. Simi started rambling about sparkly stones and QVC.

Urian studied Simi's new friend with new found interest. The shock that he felt earlier was something that he couldn't just take for granted. He knew he had felt it before but it was faint and almost non-existent. If you weren't paying much attention it would most likely be dismissed as something ordinary but since he was there, observing he knew there was something up with the kid and he was sure Simi's new friend isn't entirely human. Nevertheless, he has to do what he came for. He took a seat opposite Azail and gave her his most intimidating gaze.

"You're not planning on dating Simi, are you?" Urian asked, amused as Azail promptly choked on her barbeque. It was a silly question. There's no way in hell will Ash let a human date Simi but questions like these always catch people off guard and it didn't disappoint him with he got the reaction he wanted.

"W-w-where did that even come from? " Azail coughed, hoping that she didn't snort out meat from her nose. She emptied the tall glass of root beer to down the meat she was chewing. She glanced at Urian and suppressed the urge to laugh. It seems he's also one of the many who wasn't able to tell she wasn't a boy. Why else would he ask such question?

"Well, she has been talking about you non-stop and it's obvious that you like her." Urian coaxed, trying to wiggle out a confession from the kid.

"You're funny. Of course I like Simi..." Azail admitted. Urian's cousin was right to be suspicious she knew her gender isn't something obvious since her manner of dress isn't something that would affirm her femineity. She had been mistaken for a boy for countless of times already and she wouldn't hold it against him is he was one of the many who had made the wrong assessment about her gender.

Urian raised a brow. It was easier than he thought. He couldn't help but admire the kid's guts.

"But I don't date girls. Your cousin is probably one of the prettiest girl I've met but I just don't swing that way. So you can keep your cool guy act and stuff it in your pocket." Azail finished, equally meeting Urian's intense gaze.

Surprise painted Urian's face at Azail's statement. He certainly didn't see that coming. To think Simi's new friend was gay. Everyone was worried for nothing. He gave a silent sigh of relief.

"That's unexpected. Well it explains your earlier comment." Urian said with a nod. "I'm flattered actually. No man has ever flirted with me before but there's always a first to everything."

Confused, Azail gave him a droll stare. Then it finally dawned on her what he meant. Completely flabbergasted, Azail didn't know how to retort. It was the best reaction she had seen so far. He thought she was a guy who was gay and was trying to hit on him. Luckily her mouth was deprived of any food particles when she burst into a hearty hysterical laugh.

She laughed for about five minutes non-stop and had to compose herself when the other customers were starting to stare.

"I'm sorry, I might have sent the wrong signals here unintentionally." She began when she finally sobered up. "I know this is probably just a routine check on a girl-cousin-who-met-a-charming-boy thing but let me just ease your worries. When I said, I don't swing that way didn't mean what you think I mean. It's because I'm a girl and I'm pretty sure I'm straight. I don't blame you for not noticing, there's been countless people ahead of you who had the same misunderstanding. Also, for some bizarre reason, I don't really own girl clothes that much so the fashion statement does keep my gender masked, no offense taken."

Dumbfounded, Urian just sat there staring at her. He just raised his brows in response as he couldn't find anything to retort with. When he first laid eyes on her he had assumed she was male. He didn't realize he wasn't able to tell the difference as well. Simi was right.

"Well, I guess I'm so-"

"Look lady -"

His apology was cut short by a Dev's voice from the entrance. A woman barged in walking with long strides towards their table. Azail whose back was in the entrance didn't notice who just came in.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Azail froze as she heard her sister's voice from behind. She cringed inwardly and prayed. She didn't know Athry would leave work just to look for her. She was hoping she would be able to get back before Athry noticed.

"It's not like you to leave without permission." Athry said Azzy turned to face her. She could she her sister turning pale as she did so.

"I'm sorry Athry…"

"Well it's always easier to say an apology huh…" Athry retorted but she turned livid when she noticed Simi sitting in the same table. It was the scent that lingered with Azail a week ago. How could she have been slow to notice. A demon was accompanying Azail since the last week. Dread spread through her like wild fire. If a demon had been near Azail for this long and she failed to notice, it would only mean one thing. She was getting weaker and it won't be long until Sitan and his minions would find her Az's scent.

She glanced at Simi in disgust. Charonte, by the smell of it. She hasn't met one for ages and she had thought they were already extinct. Attacking the demon was out of the question. That would expose her and Azail to anyone who might be a threat. Plus with her power's state she might not be able to combat one and survive. It would be wiser to retreat and reconsider her options.

"Up! Now!" She said as she grabbed the youngster by the arm and practically dragged her to the door.

"Hey, no need to manhandle the kid." Dev said as Athry and her charge headed to the doorway.

"Move it bear if you know what's good for you." She said, glaring at Dev without breaking stride. It was time they knew what she knows about them. She had known the Peltiers for a long time, at least Mama and Papa did. But they didn't have a litter then last time she saw them. It was a shame that they're no longer at Sanctuary, keeping tabs on their cubs.

Aimee tapped Dev on the shoulders as he stood stunned staring at the open door where Athry and Azail exited.

"Leave it be, she's the sister after all. The kid's gonna be fine."

"That's not what I'm concerned about Aim." Dev whispered.

Aime raised a brow. "What then?"

"She called me a bear."

The drive back to the studio was silent and pensive. Az had been mute the whole time. She didn't even try to defend herself and she sat in the passenger seat with tears welling in her eyes. Guilt must be eating the kid alive right now, Athry mused. Served her right for leaving without permission. Azail had never done such a thing. She was always obedient and passive. It's puzzling her why she chose to be rebellious now.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Athry started, breaking the silence.

Azail did not even move, not one muscle. She just stared out the window, passively meeting Athry's inquisition.

"I have nothing to say. You should be doing what you're preaching, Athry. Those people were my friends." Azail rebutted.

"If you're waiting for an apology from me, you're not gonna have it." Athry retorted. "What's gotten into you? You left without letting me know. You've never done that before and you went to Sanctuary of all places. It's inappropriate place for someone your age. The people there should have considered that."

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" Azail snapped. "You've been telling me to not judge people the way they look and look what you've did. Sanctuary is a nice cozy place and I made my first friend there. You know well enough that I don't have many of those."

"Don't give me that tone young lady. You don't know how what I've been through all these years and you better not blame me for your misbehavior. You left without telling me and that's one of the things that I don't tolerate and you know that." Athry replied with equal ire.

"I don't know what you've been going through because you never tell me anything. All my life I just listen to everything you say. I never go out and meet other people. I've never meet anyone or befriend anyone my age. It's always just you and your friends and I wasn't even allowed to have friends when I was at school." Azail yelled, at her limit now. They never argued like this and all her pent up frustration with her sister just started to come out.

"I'm just doing this to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?! I can take care of myself Athry. I'm old enough to. When are you gonna start accepting that! Why do you not want me to grow up?"

They arrived at the studio and Athry was at a loss as she pulled up in the parking lot. She could not tell her sister what she was worried about, for fear that Azail would not be able to accept it. Her sister left the car without another word and Athry was left searching the words to make up another excuse to keep Azail in that form for another couple of decades.

**Katoteros**

"Be relieved, family. Your worries are unfounded and unnecessary. It's a girl and very human at that. No horns or secret incisors just your average puny human. Very mortal." Urian began as he flashed himself into the living room. Simi followed suit, sulking.

"That lady was mean. She gives the Simi the stink eye. No one ever does that to the Simi except that mean heifer goddess. Oooooh if ever the Simi see her again she gonna hear what the Simi has to say." Simi pouted, slumping herself in the couch.

Ash and Styxx were on the floor playing with Galen, Sebastos and Theron. "So it's a girl?" They chorused as they both looked up at the same time. Although they may look and sound different, they still resemble each other so much that when they say things in unison, Urian gets peeved.

"Can we not do that please, it's freaky." Urian said, staring hard at his father and uncle. The twins just chuckled.

Tory looked up from grading her papers and slowly made her way to the couch.

"Had a bad day, Simikey?" She began, petting the demon in the head.

"Oh pooh! The Simi's too upset to talk about it akra-Tory." Simi replied as she cuddled Soteria close. She grabbed the remote control on the coffee table and dialled to QVC. "The Simi's just gonna watch QVC to make it go away."

Ash shook his head as Simi laid her head on Soteria's lap and proceeded on watching her show in silence. He turned to Urian who joined them on the floor to play with the babies.

"Anything worth telling us?" Styxx inquired as Urian picked up his brother.

"The new friend turned who out be a girl, has sister who marched into Sanctuary and plucked her out our table, resulting to Simi's ire. They left without further ado. No introductions. No nothing. Not that it matters. But she seemed a little agitated to me. Well, probably a lot. Anyway, who in their right mind wouldn't be when I'm in their presence?" Urian shrugged nonchalantly. "Also considering she wasn't human might have been the reason."

Ash and Styxx's identical eyebrows rose in unison.

"Sometimes I wonder where that arrogance came from." Tory mused, shaking her head at Urian.

"Did you just say the sister's not human?" Ash lifted a brow, curious.

"Yeah. She was probably a deity or something. She hid it pretty well. The killing intent on Simi and on myself gave away the disguise. You could have seen her. She was seething so much I could practically see her sizzle."

"No wonder Simi's upset." Tory said, still petting Simi's head. "Isn't that strange though? You said Simi's friend is mortal but the sister isn't?"

"Yeah and her disdain towards Simi was so tangible. I didn't get that." Urian added. "Simi said it was her first time seeing that person."

"What did she look like? You sure you haven't met her before?" Ash inquired, it would be difficult if they would have to handle someone they don't know having a grudge on his charonte like that, especially when it seemed, unjustified. "Can you identify which pantheon she could possibly be from?"

"The strange things is, I couldn't. She looked like an amazon, built like one actually, only leaner. Real tall, probably as tall as Tory and she had this tan like nothing I've ever seen before, the kid had it too. Almond shape eyes and slightly pert nose. She was good looking actually but the kind that intimidates you. Wasn't my type any way." Urian described. "And she had this look in her eyes that seemed like it could drown you."

True, the woman she met on the restaurant was a looker but he got turn off my the attitude. She may have been some sort of deity but she certainly didn't have any manners. Urian scoffed. Come to think of, most immortal beings don't.

Ash was trying not to cringe as Urian described the woman he said was the sister of Simi's friend. He knew a lot of tanned women who were built like an amazon but an amazon looking woman with almond eyes that could seem to drown you, only one woman would posses those eyes and she met him again just recently.

"Did she have three moles arranged like a triangle on her chin?"

Urian paused, recalling Athry's face. "Yeah, I think she did."

Just as he thought, it was her. Ash stood up, carrying Theron with him. He turned to Tory with a serious look.

"Hon, can I borrow the calling card Athry handed to you last time?"

Puzzled, Tory nodded. "Sure, just let me get it." She said as she stood up and headed for her purse that was on the table. She took the card and promptly handed it to Ash. She gave her husband a concerned look. "What do you need it for?"

"I'm gonna call her. It's rude to just flash into her house without permission. I'll just ask her why the Lemurian Chthonian had such killing intent towards Simi."

TBC


End file.
